


Filthy Little Kitty I'm Gonna Make You Meow....

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Drugs, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Sakura touched Center a bit, and it's just enough to seriously make Nezumi's blood boil. Crossing a love territory is really, really dangerous, Nezumi showing that no one should fuck with her !





	Filthy Little Kitty I'm Gonna Make You Meow....

Nezumi was at her house in the sofa, playing video games, very focused, nervous.

Nezumi : RAAH COME ON..!!!!! COME OOOON !!!!!!!!!!! FUCK !!!!!!!!!!!!! (she was losing) Fuckin game..!

Center : (coming, smiling) How you doin honey ?? 

Nezumi : (still focused on her game) Good… how was work ?

Center : (throws herself at her, playful) Normal…. (kissing)

Nezumi : Mmph..!!! Babyy..!! (smiling) 

Center : You missed me..? (necking her)

Nezumi : If you knew…. (smiling) 

Center : Mmm…. then…. (kissing) let’s play together…. (kissing)

Nezumi : (smiling) You’re a better game…. (kissing, dropped her gamepad) 

Center : (lay on top of her, kissing, whispering) I’ll get your wheels up….

Nezumi : (eyes closed) Aahhh…! 

Center was taking off Nezumi’s belt while they were kissing, smiling as this one kissed her faster. But suddenly Nezumi stopped when she smelled Center’s neck.

Center : (whispering) What’s wrong..? (kissing)

Nezumi : Who kissed you baby ?

Center : (smiling) Guests, why ?? Men, women…

Nezumi : The name of the bitch who did ?!

Center just laughed, loving how Nezumi was actually jealous. The girl smiled before changing her expression, turning into a cold one, taking a bag and quickly leaving. Center who was still in the sofa, watched her girlfriend walking out the door, with a vicious smile on her face.

Nezumi arrived at Aquarium and walked in, determinated. She surprised all the guests when she shot in the air, scaring them.

Nezumi : (speaking almost like it’s nothing) Everything is fine people, I’m just looking for someone so shut the fuck up ! Her name is Sak..

She suddenly noticed Sakura in a corner who was talking with a man, both of them starting to be drunk, laughing like crazy, visibly not realizing what was happening. Nezumi quickly walked to Sakura. 

Nezumi : (smirking) Here you are…

Before Sakura had the time to react, Nezumi immediately grabbed her arm, leaving the place.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura was dreaming, dreaming hard. She heard Center talking to her.

Center : Sakura ?? Wake up sweetie, I brought your dinner !!

Sakura : You’re so sweet, ohh Centeer..!

She strangely couldn’t really remember since when she was dating Center. Better than that, she couldn’t remember of dating her at all actually. All she knew was she felt like being on the edge of a cliff, trying not to fall.

Center : You’re okay ??!!

Sakura : Y..Yes..!! It’s just like I get vertigo !!

Center : Hahaha !! Come on, open your eyes sweetie….

Sakura : (smiling) That’s not funny ! I caaan’t..!!

Center : Lazy girl, I’ll get you out of the bed….

Sakura opened her eyes but it was blurry. Slowly, her vision was getting clear again but suddenly terror appeared on her face.

Nezumi : (smirk) Hello baby….

Sakura wanted to scream but Nezumi immediately clamped her hand over the girl’s mouth. 

Sakura : HMMPHH !!!!!!

Nezumi : Shh…. be quiet please…. (kissed her cheek, smiling)

Sakura took a quick look around her. It seemed like she was at Center and Nezumi’s house, in their spacious room, which has a bathtub, a few meters near Sakura. She had her hands tied up with a rope, standing in the middle of the room. 

Sakura : W..What do you want Nezumi ??????!!!!!! Please let me go..!!!!!!

Nezumi : (sitting on a chair, doing drugs, smiling) What do I want ? What a funny question…

Sakura : STOP PLAYING GAMES, WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : You gotta be fuckin kiddin me Sakura, right ?! Aah, poor girl ! You’re really hopeless. Everytime it’s the same fuckin shit again ! (standing) You can have anyone you want, choose anyone you want, but… no. You like pissing everybody off.

Sakura : I… I DIDN’T FUCK CENTER !!!!!!

Nezumi : (smiling) Glad you figured out what I was talking about… (coming near her) Such a pure innocent girl…

Sakura : (scared) I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING, LET ME GO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Because of you… we couldn’t have a nice private moment Center and me… (hitting her heavily in the stomach)

Sakura : AARGH..!!!!!

Nezumi : I hate being interrupted in the middle of a business. (slapped her hard)

Sakura : You’re..!!!!

Nezumi : Hmm… (walking slowly around her, checking her out) I understand what kind of danger you represent for couples, for my wife…

Sakura : Tss !! You’re not even married !!!

Nezumi : IT’S THE SAME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Her tone scared Sakura.

Nezumi : (facing her, evil smile) So…. what about having fun a little together…. (kissing)

Sakura : HMPH..!!!!! 

Sakura couldn’t do anything as Nezumi forcefully kissed her and suddenly bit her neck.

Nezumi : That’s for my Center…. 

Sakura : NOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : You love her so much, right…? (kissing) You really wanna fuck her…. (kissing, lifting Sakura’s dress up, rubbing her ass, pinching) I can feel it from a thousand miles….

Sakura : PLEASE NO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON’T TOUCH ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi slowly pulled down Sakura’s panties.

Nezumi : Shh…. I told you to be quiet…. (kissing) got it…? (taking off the back of Sakura’s dress, still facing her, biting her lip, evil smile) I’ll be gentle….

Sakura : (panicked) NOOO PLEASE, STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : I’ll cure you of the desire to fuck her…. (kissing, licking Sakura’s neck)

Sakura : NEZUMIII..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : You’ll feel my pain…. (ripped off Sakura’s bra) ohh yeahh…. (kissing, smiling) Mmm…. nice rack…. (suckin her tits)

Sakura : NOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (smiling) You can scream as loud as you want…. nobody hears you baby…. (kissing) You’re gonna love me….

Sakura : YOU FUCKIN CUNT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hitting her hard between the legs)

Nezumi : AAARGH..!!!!!! (instinctively stepped back to avoid Sakura’s kick again, smiling) You’re really exciting me girl…. If you want me so much just ask…. (suddenly grabbing brutally Sakura’s legs, putting them on her shoulders, holding her thighs tight, licking her lips, smiling while watching her)

Sakura : (panicked) NOOOO PLEASE NOOO STOP..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi giggled as Sakura was desperately struggling. She snapped her fingers and a little piece of Mozart - Lacrimosa, was played. Nezumi ate her out, sensually. We could hear both the music and Sakura’s screams. Center was hidden in a corner of the room, smoking, thinking. She smiled. Nezumi licked Sakura harder, deeper, enjoying the pain she was giving to her victim.

Nezumi : Mmm…. come on, Sakura…. (kissing, sucking her clit) You can do better, yeahh…. (kissing) scream…. scream more…. (tongue fucked her) like this, yeess…!

Sakura : NOOOOOO..AAAHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (smiling) That’s it, you’re getting started…. (kissing) Hehehe…. (stopped, watched her, dropped her legs, music cut) But….

Sakura quickly turned her head away as Nezumi wanted to kiss her again, but this one took Sakura’s face between her two fingers, forcing the girl to look at her.

Sakura : NOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Once you’re screwed you can’t fight…. (kissing) Your body just wants more, even if your mind doesn't…. (kissing her chest, necking her)

Sakura : LET… ME GO..!!!!!!!!! NOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (smiling, kissing) You’re turning me on girl…. All right…. (walking to a small table, looking for something)

Center looked at her, as the girl was next to her. Nezumi felt her presence, she smiled. They winked at each other as Sakura couldn’t see Center. 

Sakura : (scared, seeing Nezumi coming back to her) WHAT…WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ??????!!!!!!

Nezumi : Hehehe…. (caressing her face, kissing) You’re troublesome…. but really hot at the same time…. (sucking her tits) That’s why I need to shoot you down definitively…. (kissing)

Sakura : YOU’RE JUST A FUCKIN INSANE BITCH WHO SHOULD DIE IN YOUR FUCKIN SEWERS !!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (smiling) Come on Sakura, I know you love me…. (kissing) you want me so bad…. Kiss me….

Sakura : I RATHER DIE THAN TOUCHING YOUR DISGUSTING BODY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : I’ll force you…. (suckin hard her tits)

Sakura : NOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (showing a green pill, the EXT-ecstasy) Hehehe…. See this…? You’re gonna be obsessed by me…. (necking her) and won’t ever feel anything for Center anymore, excepted the pain that I give when I fuck her…. (taking off her clothes) or when she’s fucking me too….

Sakura : W..WHAT ??????!!!!!! (shaking her head, scared) NO WAY..!!! YOU’RE CRAZY !!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : No… I’m just protecting my territory…. (licking Sakura’s pussy, putting the pill inside her for 2 secs before removing and shaking it)

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Enjoy baby…. (putting the pill in Sakura’s mouth forcing her to swallow)

Sakura wanted to spit it out but Nezumi kept her hand over the girl’s mouth while she had the other one on her throat, threatening to kill her, warning look on her face. Another music was played, techno, electro.

Sakura : (panicked, struggling) HMMPHHGMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GMMPHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (swallowed the pill, crying at the same time)

Nezumi who still had her left hand over Sakura’s mouth, placed herself behind her, sensual, her free arm wrapping Sakura’s waist.

Nezumi : (biting her ear, having her hand now on both Sakura’s nose and mouth) I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t remember what happened to you baby…. (smothering her while fingering her brutally) AHH !!!!! AHH !!!!!

Sakura : HGMMMMMPH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi then fisted her as she felt Sakura’s vagina starting to react to the effects. She replaced her hand only over Sakura’s mouth this time, letting her breathe normally. This one stopped crying, getting suddenly so aroused. She tried hard to focus about Center but it didn’t work, Nezumi was turning her on so much. Her memories started to disappear, she only knew that she needed to be fucked by the girl, enjoying it. Nezumi then thrust gently her fingers in Sakura’s pussy before quickly changing the pace, eyes closed, biting her lip.

Nezumi : Aaaahhhhh yeahh..!!! You’re good, keep going sweetie…. keep going…. I want to hear you….

Sakura : (eyes closed, opening her mouth) MMMMM OOOOOOHHHHHHH YEAAHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAHHHH..!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (smiling, kept fucking her hard) More…. more…!!! Come…on..!!!

Sakura : OOOHHHH YEESS AAHHH..!!!!! OOOOOHHHHHHHH PLEASE AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEAASEE..!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (kissing her neck, biting her ear, now fisting brutally her ass, shaking her arm) And like this baby…? You love it…? Tell me…. 

Sakura : AAAHHHH AAAAAAHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (now put both hands in her pussy, pushing hard, smiling) Cum baby…. now….

Center showed herself but Sakura didn’t see her as she had her eyes closed and was too focused on Nezumi who both fingered her pussy and her ass, torturing her. Center slowly took off her clothes.

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cummed hard)

Nezumi : (facing her, kissing) Perfect…. (smiling, caressing her face) You’re really a very good bitch…. (kissing)

Center : (smiling) Honey, put the strapon….

Sakura : (surprised to see her) Center..????!!!! 

Nezumi : I don’t have it baby…. I forgot it….

Center : (walking to her) What ???!!! Are you fuckin kiddin me ????!!!! Dammit Nezumi !!!!!

*Actually the two girls were pretending to pick a fight.*

Nezumi : I’m sorry…

Center : Damn you’re so fuckin dumb !!!!!!!! THIS IS THE BASIS BETWEEN FEMMES, NEVER FORGET THE FUCKIN STRAPON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Baby..!

Center : (grabbing brutally her arm, pulling the girl against her) I’m not going to forgive you honey…. (biting Nezumi’s lips, her neck) You need a good beating…. (slapped her butt)

Nezumi : (eyes closed) Ooohhhh…!

Sakura : Don’t touch her, Center !!!!!!!!

Center : (smiling, teasing) Why, Sakura…? Don’t you want me anymore…? I thought you hated Nezumi…. (slapping Nezumi’s butt again)

Nezumi : AAAHHHH PLEASE..!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : DON’T TOUCH HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : (caressing Nezumi’s face, kissing her chest) Whyy…? (kissing and thrusting her)

Nezumi : OOOOOHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!

Sakura was suffering a lot, not understanding what was happening to her. She couldn’t stand to see Nezumi being tortured.

Sakura : Please Center..!!!!!!!

Center : Nezumi is my love, Sakura…. why couldn’t I touch her…? (kissing Nezumi) Mmm…. (looking at Sakura while kissing Nezumi’s shoulder) You wanna fuck my wife…?

Sakura : (panting) YES..!!!!!

Center : Honey…. (kissing, smiling, whispering) looks like she really wants you….

Nezumi : (whispering too) Oohhh baby…! What should I do…? (smiling)

Center : (whispering) Shag her in front of me, inside…. (kissing)

Nezumi : (whispering, smiling) With pleasure…. (kissing, turned to Sakura) All right beauty… (coming near her, touching her boobs, rubbing her pussy, smiling) You’re still wet…. (kissing)

Center placed herself behind Sakura, kissing her back.

Center : (smiling) What a shame that you don’t want mee…. (biting Sakura’s ear, looking at Nezumi, smiling) Tell me… if my wife is good…. Mmm…. okay…? (Nezumi kissed Sakura)

Center untied Sakura but quickly hold her arms cause this one was about to jump on Nezumi, she was still the ecstasy animal. Center took her to the bathtub that was full of water, Nezumi following her. She tied her hands up to the bath mixer before leaving, standing jut next to the bathtub, making space now for Nezumi. Sakura, overexcited, watched Nezumi taking a glass of water (obviously mixed with something), giving it to her.

Sakura : (curious) What’s this ??? 

Nezumi : (smiling) Something to get you even more excited sweetie…. 

Sakura : (laughing, totally naive) If you take it too then we’ll both explode !! 

Nezumi : (pouring the drink in Sakura’s mouth) Hehehee…. let’s see if you’ll find it funny afterwards….

Sakura drank it all and a few secs later, she regained her memories, returned to her normal state and immediately feared when she saw Nezumi looking at her with a devilish smile.

Nezumi : (joining her in the tub, kept smiling) Welcome back baby….

Sakura : NOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Nezumi spread her legs) PLEASE, NOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : What’s wrong Sakura…? (brutally thrusting her) You’re so tense…. (forcefully kissed her)

Sakura : N..HMPHHHHHMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE STOOP..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Relax princess…. everything is okay…. (thrusting her hard)

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : The more you’re screaming, the more you’re getting me wild aaahhhh..!!! (kissing, fisting her) Yeeessss ooohhhh moore..!!!!!!!

Sakura : STOOOOP NOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE Y..HMMMPHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi gagged her. She kissed her neck before biting it, suckin her tits and thrust her deeper, faster.

Nezumi : Aaaahhhhh yeaahh…! (squeezing her boobs) Like thiis….!!

Sakura : HMMMMMMPHHHHH HMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : You’re so hot girl…. (eating her out) mmm…. delicious….

Center : (turned on) Oohhh gosh honeyy…!! 

Nezumi stopped temporarily to kiss Center, the two kissed a few secs before Nezumi ungagged Sakura.

Sakura : CENTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi slapped her.

Center : Screw her hard honey….

Nezumi : (smiling) Yeaahhh…. give it to me beauty…. (tongue fucked Sakura) I want to hear you meow…. say meoww Sakura….

Sakura : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! N..NOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH..!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Your body needs to get pleasure…. (kissing her) Mmm…. fuck aahhh…!! (grinding hard her pussy on Sakura’s one) YEESSS COME ON SAKURA..!!!! (suckin hard her tits)

Sakura : (crying) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi untied her and quickly pinned her wrists down, kissing her roughly before pushing herself against her, smiling, forcing the girl to look at her. Sakura kept struggling, panicked, but couldn’t really do anything.

Nezumi : (smiling) Where the fuck do you wanna go, girl…? You can’t escape from me…. (kissing, thrusting her hard) You wanna die…? (suddenly choking and drowning her, biting her lip)

Sakura : URRGLLLLLL..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi then turned her over, clamped her hand over Sakura’s mouth and fucked her roughly.

Sakura : HMMMMMMPHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi kept torturing her in all positions, forcing her to cum again. She rubbed her own pussy before putting her fingers in Sakura’s mouth.

Nezumi : SAY YOU LOVE IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAY YOU WANT ME TO BANG YOU MORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAY IT BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : HMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOOOOOP PLEAAAAAASE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi forced and forced again, fingering her hard till she cummed a few secs later. Sakura’s body became too weak, she no longer had strength to move, frazzled. Nezumi kissed her again, licking the girl’s juices on her hand, satisfied.

Nezumi : Good baby girl…. (kissing) Here, swallow…. (drugged her, smiling)

Sakura struggled but slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep. Nezumi left the bathtub.

Center : She won’t remember anything at all… (smiling, kissing) Honeyy….

Nezumi : (kissing) What should we do if she turns around you again…? (smiling)

Center : (whispering) I’ll kill her…. (kissing, biting her ear)

Nezumi : Oohhh babyy..!

Center : (smiling) Let’s go back to our game…. (kissing) Mmm….

Nezumi : Yeahh…. (smiling, kissing)

Center gave her hottest smile, taking the girl’s hand, leading her to the bed. She snapped her fingers and a romantic music was playing. She pushed her down the bed, both of them biting their lip, smiling, kissing passionately.

Nezumi : Meoowww..!!

Center : (smiling, kissing) Rrrr….

**Author's Note:**

> End, thank you for reading guys ! Sometimes it's better to run away and Sakura is not gonna deny it... The development of Nezumi's personality, well how's she determinated to do everything to protect her love for Center is really thrilling. The girl has no limits, it's the devil !


End file.
